Distant Thunder
by Pestilent Rider
Summary: Timmy is now older and his life has taken some unexpected turns, now his life is seeming good when one of the parts of him that is missing comes back, m rating may come later for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice:** I do not own Fairly odd Parents

Distant Thunder

Chapter one: A little time alone

The rain wasn't coming down too hard by the time he reached his apartment building. Reaching for his keys his thoughts turned to his car and if he left the windows open, shaking his head as he walked through the hallways to the stairs, he knew he was over worrying. Then his mind settled on caring about how his new would fair compared to his others, being 23 and an already established author, even of kids books, was stressful when his mind would stop being hazy enough to allow him to care. 

His brilliant blue eyes focused on his door as he turned the knob, sighing in annoyance that his roommate left is unlocked yet again. He had just walked in when a pillow was thrown at him.

"Timmy Turner, you do suck at being quiet." Valentine said groggily as he got up from the couch and shuffled to the kitchen for some sustenance. Timmy decided to go sit on the couch, his very disheveled looking friend followed suit. Two 20-somethings, one with short cut brown hair covered with a pink hat after so long, the other with long black hair cascading onto his shoulders, sat there listening to the rain in the background.

Timmy had gotten taller after years of being quite the small child, reaching a little over six feet and no longer having such a scrawny figure. He looked average, except for his fairly handsome face and his eyes, such glorious orbs the world has almost never quite seen, somehow finding a way to be both a light and dark blue that the viewer could feel as if the ocean could swallow them with a glance.

Valentine, on the other hand, was not as tall, barely over 5 foot. He had a strong build about him, not just because he was slightly muscular, he was just confident and prideful which someone could sense by looking at him. His face was good enough for him to get by with and his eyes were a nice hazel. Though at this moment he looked like, well shit was what crossed Timmy's mind as he gazed at the friend that he made while sharing a business class in college. Owning your own outlet franchise based on body modification would do that to someone.

Valentine knew by the swaying from Timmy he was in one of his 'spots' and decided to let his friend deal with it like normal and returned to his room, leaving Timmy to think on his life as he normally did in the later hours of the night.

It was to his condition, it was described roughly as a small offset of manic-depressive Bi-polar disorder, it started a short timed before his 15th birthday and has persisted throughout to adulthood. His mood would switch from 'green', when he would be funny and spontaneous and always be in good spirit, to 'pink', where he would take on a more serious or professional nature. But he had another one, 'gray', it was bleak and angry and tore at him on the inside when he could not figure what was missing. The events of his birthday just made it all the worse and he has been struggling to become better, it has worked for most part, but he still had moments.

Luckily this was not one of them, though he was surprised that when he regained his senses he was staring out the window and not on the couch like he was before. The rain was now pouring on the unsuspecting world of Dimmsdale. He then drifted into thinking of his life in and after high school.

He started writing these comical little stories he would draw pictures to accompany about the life of a young child and his seemingly magical adventures, when he wasn't helping his father at his warehouse or with school. At first it just got him teased, but as he would focus on it more, it garnered a vast amount of attention, it helped him score a college scholarship which he took full advantage of, majoring in Creative Literature and minoring in business. It was in the middle of it all he met Valentine, they took to each other as fast friends, Valentine also helped him be brave enough to submit a story to a local publisher.

Though he would still help his father, who saved enough with Timmy's mother to start a construction supply and contracting company, Additional Pylons Emporium, he laughed as he envisioned his father saying the stupid and possibly copyright infringing slogan "Not enough minerals? Not a problem."

His own success was another surprise, the publisher got him to get a deal to write at least one book a year, while also working with some magazines and newspapers to earn some spending money, which he hadn't needed due to the royalty checks he received every other month.

Though his life was going very well, he had a great apartment, loving parents, no need to work a back breaking schedule at a job he hated and people he generally enjoyed. He was feeling down thinking of the two things he was missing, one he knew exactly what it was, but the other, the part of him he could not name but was still torn from him, they gnawed at his heart daily and he didn't seem to be getting any happier, much to the vexation of those around him.

His daydreaming was interrupted by the flashing of lightning and the distant boom of thunder. He then realized there was a soft knocking on his door, he rushed over to make sure that it would not gain in volume so as no to wake up Valentine. He grabbed the handle and turned, curious as to who was arriving so late and in the middle of such a storm. He stopped when what he saw shocked him to no end.

There in front of him stood a vision of his past he never expected again, her frame just a bit more full than it used to be, but it made her beauty undeniable in his mind. She was now the shorter of the two, standing then at shoulder height to him, soaking in a very thin hoodie and skirt, her black leggings looking to be the only thing not too small for the torrential water streaming from the sky outside. Her face was one of embarrassment and sadness and another emotion... fear maybe? Her pink eyes gazing up at him as he took in seeing her, the fiery red of her hair only slightly subdued from its wetness.

He could not believe that here she was, after 8 years, here SHE was, his heart started hurting at the thoughts running through him as the haze of memories came flooding back to him, he knew it would be painful to remember the last time, but his condition made his memories burn so vividly at times he could not hide from them. He started drifting back to thoughts of his 15th birthday, not wanting to go back but felt incapable at his mind seized control and he lost himself...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents  
Chapter 2: Back then

A/V: Had to name his parents mostly due to it being annoying saying 'Timmy's Mom and Timmy's Dad'

_Vicky's 21__st__ Birthday, 7 months before Timmy turns 15 _

Victoria McFlaherty, for one, hated her last name quite a lot, and for two, seemed rather upset that she would be spending what was supposed to be one of the best days of her life doing nothing... well except babysitting the Twerp. 'Who should be old enough to take care of himself', she thought angrily. 14 years old and his overprotective and somewhat air headed parents still considered him a baby. 'Well at least they care' she mused 'They work their asses off to provide for him and always seem to be there at the really important times.'

Vicky had somewhat mellowed over the last four years, yeah "mellowed" to be said with air quotes made with fingers and a sarcastic look in ones eyes. Truth is she spread her evil in other more creative and even better, legal ways that paid more than her other questionable hobbies. She stopped torturing children as much, but remained ever the taskmaster to her charges, of which Timmy Turner remained the most constant. Though having become a teenager now made Timmy develop a type of understanding with Vicky that worked in both their favors. Not exactly friends seeing as Vicky thought that Timmy still held dislike towards her for years of abuse, but the positions they were in have not changed, so they adapted.

Vicky had not planned on anything for her birthday so when the Turner's offered her something to keep her occupied (and quite the B-day bonus) she chose to accept it. Plus she had the company of the Twerp, who wasn't turning out to be all bad since hitting puberty, he just occasionally displayed very odd behavior, though she had started collecting old-timey torture devices at his age so she was not the best judge of behavior. Today, on the other hand, he was acting extra off, when he returned from school there was no off handed insult to her, nor was there a wonder where his parents were, or even a complaint of how life was sucking. He had just looked quite solemn and wandered into his room and shut the door, talking softly to someone, possibly on the phone.

As the hours passed, Vicky was slightly perturbed and lost in her own mind about what could be eating him that she had not caused and did not notice his presence until she heard a little thud sound to her left. She looked and saw he standing up after setting something into the storage closet of the hallway entrance, she glanced the sight of something shiny when he closed the door, she guessed it might have been his fishbowl he used to carry around all the time. He turned to her with a little sadness he hid behind a smile while walking over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Confusion had set upon her by the time she decided to speak, "Alright Timothy, just what is going on today?" He turned in her direction and just closed his eyes and smiled again trying to visibly hide tears. "Timmy...? What is wrong?" She normally didn't care how people felt, but smiles and tears meant a bunch of different and worrisome situations could be happening.

"Thank you Vicky." The words had exited his mouth but she had trouble comprehending just what they meant or that he said them.

"What are you thanking me for, Twerp?" She asked when her brain had caught up to the last few minutes of time. "Last I recalled you hated me, righteously so, due to me causing you hell for years." Confusion returned in full force this time around as she waited for the young person before her to answer. He was sheepishly playing with his hands by the time he got the courage to reply.

"For...well lots of things, you may not think much of them but you have done quite a bit for me. You are always taking care of me, you have remained a standard point in my life longer than most, you have helped me with school and chores and even some personal matters you didn't even need to, you have done more than I expected and there is a whole list of of your accomplishments that you will never know." He was shaking a little as he started speeding through his thoughts, which made her think he was going to break down into tears, she didn't know how close to the truth she was. "Also...I don't hate you, I never really did. I disliked you somewhat to be honest, I thought you were a pain in the ass more than once, but hate never crossed my mind. I just did not understand a lot of things about you or life, or people for the matter, but years of your bluntness taught me a lot, I would not be me without having met you. So again thank you...I just wanted to tell you that once before the chance gets taken from me"

As the last words escaped his mouth he was barely above a whisper. All his thoughts and the revelation of them not being on such hostile terms as she thought had stunned her silent, seeing the effect Timmy took his chance and hugged her, knowing exactly why he had needed her these last few years.

She looked down at his weak trembling form and returned his act of emotion, wrapping her arms around her charge and holding him until his tremors stopped. They both knew that something was going to happen to cause all this sudden change, Vicky knew it had to be important but had no clue as to what it was, Timmy on the other hand, was fighting back the roller-coaster of pain that would soon disrupt his life. They sat there in silence until Timmy's parents returned, Vicky looked back at Timmy, seeing him 'whole' for the last time as she shut the door.

_The next day_

That Saturday was like all that came before, Vicky thought as she cleaned up after she made lunch. She was at the Turner's house as usual, having been called due to both of his parents having been told they had to work extra at their respective jobs. It was silent and sunny, a general calm had permeated throughout the house, except that Timmy had not come out from his room all day. 'Maybe he is too embarrassed about last night' She smiled smugly at the thought of the Twerp squirming because he revealed a weak side to her.

Only to have the calm of such a nice Saturday broken by the sound of things shattering upstairs. Her mind rushed her body to Timmy's room and she shoved the door aside only to pause as she stared at the destruction happening before her.

There he was, throwing furniture aside like paper frantically searching for something, he didn't know what it was, he just knew it HAD to be there, it was missing and he had to find it. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he kicked through his closet door, cutting his leg in plenty of places, he ripped the racking for his clothes apart with his bare hands, more cuts forming. He had searched every nook in cranny of his room multiple times, each time hurting himself more and crushing what little belongings of his left into nothing with his throes of worry.

Vicky stood there, too afraid to move not realizing she needed to stop him, until a scream erupted from his tortured visage. Having snapped out of whatever fog she was in, she gasped in horror as she saw the blood dripping from him, his reckless movement making it seem he had lost more than he had. She rushed over to try and calm him.

"Where is it?!" He was yelling now, "Why is it gone?! WHAT IS IT?!" He looked at her standing in front of him, she looked so scared it made his heart ache. "What is missing? Why can't I remember, Vicky? What am I missing? Why did it go and leave me alone?" She was feeling more pain with each word at the pathetic sight he was, she had no clue what he was talking about, but the fear in his speech meant something was gone, something so dire to him he would risk harming himself.

"Timmy? Please look at me." She pleaded with him as she held his face, trying to get him to focus upon her, instead of looking around and getting more frantic with each passing moment. His struggling was getting worse as more "Where is it?" and "What is missing"'s came from him.

She finally had to restrain him, now sitting behind him holding into his slumped form, little droplets escaped her Pink eyes as he sobbed into her shirt, having been torn apart by something he might never remember again. She rested her head on his shoulder as she rocked him back and forth trying to console him.

"I don't know, Timmy. I don't know, and I am so sorry. I wish I knew, I truly do." She spoke softly as he exhausted himself with his rage and pain, having now passed out holding onto her.

She was able to lift/drag him to the guest room the Turner's let her use on the nights she had to stay over. She laid him down and wrapped him in blankets while shushing his slumbering whines.

Vicky descended the stairs after and eternity of not wanting to let go of him just as his parents walked through the door. The hours of tears visible on her face, their concern was voiced immediately, though as soon as the words were said, Vicky broke down into more tears. Choking out the events of the day between her weeping, Timmy's parents became more distraught, having no idea as to what was missing either, they all went to check on Timmy. His sleeping form did not ease the pain of the story they just heard, nor did the sight of all he had done in his room.

"H-he...he-he really did all this, Vicky?" Timmy's mother (Marie Turner) asked weakly, gazing on the raw carnage of what was left of her little boys bedroom.

"Yes...I just stared I...I couldn't do anything I am so sorry Mr and Mrs. Turner, I just didn't know what to do, I am so sorry" Vicky answering them without the facade of her sweet persona anymore, there she stood, vulnerable and she did not know how to handle it. Timmy's father (Daniel Turner) put his hand on her shoulder and gazed into the young adult's tear strained eyes with worry for her as much as his son.

"There was nothing you could do, I know this was not your doing, Victoria." He stated whilst trying to comfort the lady who had thankfully been there for his son when he and his wife could not. "Honestly I am glad you were here, you probably saved him from... something possibly worse" He choked out the last few words.

The Turner's saw to it that Vicky was alright and had stopped crying before seeing her off, they then turned their attention to their son, waking him long enough to clean the blood and change his clothes before setting him back into bed to sleep. Marie had long since gone to bed whilst her husband sorted through what once their son's room. Daniel was disturbed, to say the least, but his distraught was on the thoughts of what was 'Missing' not a single one of them, not even Timmy, knew what 'IT' was. Daniel turned his prayers to whatever deity he could as he asked for a sign as how to help his child, he closed the door, shutting off the damage from the world as he dragged himself to the sleep he would desperately need.

Vicky arrived home fretful and aching, her heart screaming for something to help Timmy, something, anything would work. She had stopped at the store on her way home and took full use of her new age, stocking up on various bottles of dark and light liquid pain killer. She started that night a habit that would stay with her hauntingly for years, the liquor becoming one with her blood a lot more often than would be considered healthy. Her last memory before the foul tasting concoctions overtook her was thinking of how lost Timmy was.

A/V: Had to make this chapter a two parter


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

Chapter 2 Continued : Nega-tive Consequences

_Timmy's 15__th__ Birthday_

After the 'Incident' Timmy was fine for a few days, then another happened, at school. His rampage frightening his classmates and teachers as desks were thrown, windows broken, and even a door surprisingly unhinged. His friends AJ, Chester, Tootie (Vicky's younger sister who used to have a Timmy obsession she outgrew to become one of his closest friends) showed great concern for him, but he just rebuffed everyone and pushed them away. Elmer having previously moved and Sanjay having gone to Military School to the glee of his father would call sometimes to ask about him.

Then another happened at home with his family, and another, and yet another. They were becoming less violent but still, his parents had him seek professional help. His new doctor helping develop little habits for him to overcome his distressful moments. Though his behavior had showed the newly forming 'moods', Green, Pink, and finally the more concerning Gray. The doctor worked with Timmy's parents and Vicky in order to help care for him and protect him and others from what raged inside his mind.

Vicky stayed working for the Turner's, she had canceled most her other babysitting gigs. Her previous years of business, and her starting a service that provided other babysitters and parents a way to find each other, had given her quite a vast wealth that would not dry up no matter how often she would buy huge quantities of alcohol to kill the pain she would experience every day of seeing Timmy's torturous journey to mental health.

Though the Turners would also spend more time attending to Timmy, they would constantly have to leave in order to work towards giving Timmy a life they believed worthy of the wonderful gift he was.

Timmy's 15th birthday crept around slowly as did his progress, but things had returned to an almost normal. Vicky was watching him due to Daniel having been called about a pencil not being pushed right and a few of his co-workers might have jobs at risk if not the whole company and Marie having to manage a dispute with one of her company's more important shareholders. Vicky having just finished cleaning the kitchen after dinner and helping Timmy with his homework that he was still vastly behind from the days he missed school, such as today.

Timmy had put his head on her shoulder as they sat at the table next to each other in silence, an action he did often now. Normally she was used to it, but sometimes it would tug at her for reasons she couldn't comprehend. She glanced at the young man just being right there doing nothing, completely unlike he used to be.

Now she would normally never drink around him, having started to actually care for his well being and not wanting to endanger him due to her being unable to help him, but tonight she just could not stand it anymore, the fact that the Twerp she helped take care of for years, was gone and in his place was this angry, sad young man who had hurt in his soul you could feel across your skin. She got up and headed to her car to retrieve the emergency bottles she kept when she couldn't get home fast enough to fuck herself up.

The first bottle was gone by the time she got in the door, dropping with a soft clink onto the floor she started on her next. Timmy had looked up to see her lean on the back on the couch while she drank from another two. He looked at her with concern as he watched her over the next almost hour nearly finish 3 more.

"Vicky...?" The sound of his weak nearly unused voice stopped her from finishing the bottle in her hand, this one unlike the others by being a dark labeled hard liquor of high proof. She stared at him with more than buzzed eyes as he kept talking. "That isn't good for you. You will get yourself sick and hurt with those." She started slowly walking to his seated position as he turned his body and chair to her, setting the bottle down she just stared at him questioningly. "You really should wait a bit, or hold back o-" He couldn't finish his though as a hand struck his face. He stared again at her as a single tear dropped from her pink gaze, he was taken aback for sure, but he had no fear nor anger, he understood that he was the cause of a lot of grief and worry for her.

"How dare you?" Her anger softening and sadness dissipating as quick as they came and she grabbed his face and got closer. "Twe-Timmy, I have been here every chance I could to make sure you don't hurt yourself and I have to watch you do it anyway without a care for anyone." She kept getting closer as he started noticing all the features of her face one would normally overlook, her patches of freckles, the deep fire like red of her hair, her rosy pink eyes that could swallow a mans willingly given soul, her luscious lips. "I have been trying to find something to give you or do to make your birthday special."

"Vicky, you caring and bein-" He was cut off once more but this time by the crashing of her lips into him, and for a moment he was back again, blushing beyond belief, but back again for the first time. She had a hunger, a fire in her she didn't recognize, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the weak boy who no matter what she did, would always be kind and caring without being naive, maybe it was the wanting of him back or a weakness from inside herself caused by her loneliness. She did not care as the drinks in her system caused her to hunger more. Timmy was cautious but returned the kisses and eventually found he had wrapped his arms around the girl who was now straddling him. After an eternity of breathing through each other she pulled away much to his dismay. She looked at him now with a smirk plastered across her face.

"I think... I found a gift for both of us." She said each word slowly and clearly as she walked her fingers across his face, jerking him towards her for another kiss. This moment was so short, Timmy barely felt her lips when she pulled away giggling. She rested her elbows onto his shoulders and pulled off his ridiculous pink hat, twirling her fingers into his hair. He was like putty in her delicate hands, following every sweet nothing escaping from her mouth, wanting to introduce his face to her existence once more, and her only giving him the slightest taste. After another half hour of Vicky toying with him, a rising sensation caught her by surprise, her eyes gliding towards his youthful and energetic humanity, she cooed into his ear whilst letting her hands travel down, sobriety having returned not long before. He had no idea what was about to occur, but he agreed with his conscience that he wanted it, he wanted HER, she wasn't what was missing, but this vision of chaos in his arms made it feel alright that he was missing something, she could make everything alright. His thoughts interrupted by her hand finding its mark, holding onto his warmth softly and feeling it pulse with his now faster beating heart, her fingers sliding closer to his zipper as their lips touched once more.

Just as she was about to reveal her prize, they felt a moving sensation, not realizing their playtime had started tipping the chair they shared. Now finding themselves splayed onto the floor she was the first to regain her senses, looking up at the one that was trusted to her, horror and pain in her eyes as her mind came to the conclusion of what she was going to do. Worry and concern had replaced the normal torture Timmy's face often sported, but before he could speak she got up, and sped through the house towards the front door, not caring about the bottles or the young man left holding onto memories of her beauty, she just had to get away from him, in order to protect what little remained in his soul from being corrupted by her wants and desires.

Marie had just finished up with her client when her phone started to ring, seeing Vicky's number flashing made her heart drop.

"Hello?" She warily got out.

"Mrs. Turner? I am just so sorry, I just... I couldn't, and his...face. Oh my god his face." Vicky got out through her weeping. "I just... can't be around for Timmy anymore" The phone clicked, letting Marie know that Vicky was gone. Her car was speeding through red lights before she knew, having called her husband away from his own emergency to go find out what has happened to their child.

Timmy got up slowly, feeling the gray taking him over once again while still trying to figure out the events leading to now. His eyes falling onto the bottles littering the room, and finally the Black label sitting onto the table, his mind pushed the mists back at the sudden realization that this would look terrible and Vicky would be put into danger with the truth. He had to come up with something quick, he had to save her, like she had been trying to with him. His panicky brain coming up with something that would make sense to the parents of a teenager, he had no second thought as he snatched up the liquor on his table and guzzled down the rest, he then smashed the container of poison and then the rest of the bottles. Tossing the table aside like nothing, he tried to recreate one of his incidents, not fueled by pain of something gone, but with rage at what they would do to the one person he would never let come to harm.

A new type of haze had taken over Timmy by the time he was sure he had finished what he considered a masterful lie, this one wasn't his emotions in toil, it was a warm and comforting calm. The liquid in his veins had, by chance, given him more clarity than he had be in possession of in months, he would remember this as the beginning of another struggle. His thoughts, while being just barely coherent, were quite brilliant as he formulated a story that would protect his babysitter.

His parents entered the house, surveying the damage that Timmy most likely caused, only to find him sitting in the only non broken chair, with a flushed face and a small smell of alcohol coming from everywhere. The broken glass on the floor now clearing that mystery up, he looked at them, laughing softly.

"...Hi, I think we need to talk..."

_After the Birthday_

Timmy fed his parents a story about him, wanting to celebrate like a normal teen in one of his more clear headed states, but knowing that Vicky and his parents would worry about him, he lied and went out saying he was going to ask AJ for help with school. He told them he went to a party, not naming names lest his parents actually checking up on his false tale, and proceeded to start drinking, he told them he was enjoying himself but suddenly felt himself going back to what was his new normal self, and decided to grab a few bottles and head back home. Upon reaching the Turner residence, he was clearly intoxicated, much to Vicky's displeasure, he starting having a mood of his and started being rude and angry to her, even though she just wanted to help him. He told his parents that his reply was that no one could help him and he started getting more out of control, until finally calming down, Vicky, seeing him still drunk and all that he had done, could not bear to watch his pain anymore and had to leave. He finished stating that it was all his fault and that Vicky was just trying to protect him and he pushed her away.

He sobered up and cleaned his mess and was sent to bed after making sure that he wasn't going to be sick all over the place. His parents actually believing his very tall tale, decided to check up on Vicky. She had just returned home after a detour to cry alone for hours, when her phone ringing, seeing it was the Turners filled her heart with dread.

"Y-y-ess?" Was all she could get out.

"Vicky...Timmy told us what happened." Daniel Turner said calmly in the mouthpiece.

"He did?" Asking this only caused her to be filled with more terror and grief at what she had done.

"...Yes, and Vicky?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Hmm?" Her answers getting weaker with every second as tears started crawling out of her again.

"We apologize deeply for what Timmy did, you deserve more respect than he gave you, especially after looking after him for so long." Daniel was started to sound irritated at his young child, yet Vicky heard very little of it, she had no idea what exactly Timmy told them, but she knew it wasn't the truth by far.

"What do you mean Mr. Turner? " Her question became voiced before she could retract it.

"Well first the lie about AJ and studying, and the the lie about the party..." Mr. Turner went off onto a tangent, unknowingly telling her the entire lie, in detail. "I just wanted to say thank you, for all you had done with him, and anything you need, we will help." Daniel finished with sadness in his voice over the loss of progress with Timmy.

"Mr. Turner? I...want to thank you, for letting me be around your wonderful family, and letting me care for Timmy. I just... don't think I can go on with this." She knew Timmy fibbed for a reason, and whatever it was, she would not go back on it, no matter how disgusted she was with her self. "I have college starting soon, and a business service to take care of and, the pain I see in him everyday is getting to be too m-"

"Victoria." Daniel interrupted " We understand, we have no ill will to you, you were a godsend for the last few years, and its about time my wife and I start holding our family together without help. You are always welcome in our home though."

They held idle chat for another few minutes as Mr. Turner and Vicky talked about how she was planning on moving very soon, and how he and his wife were going to either quit their jobs or at least take long vacations to deal with Timmy.

Vicky hung up the phone, barely fighting the tears in her eyes as she headed upstairs, starting to pack up her belongings. She left her furniture and some things she didn't immediately need, with plans on retrieving or replacing the rest when she could, as money was no issue to her. She stopped by the dining room to find her family sitting quietly for supper. She explained to them that she was leaving, off to go to college out of state, and that she was ready to move on with her life. After many shed tears she got into her car and started off in a direction she felt certain would take her away from the person she was too afraid to look at again.

As Daniel said, he and his wife took some very serious time off their busy schedules to really focus on Timmy. Daniel even quit his job and started a little contracting company to better maintain his time and still care for his family.

But these memories and events were grayed out as present Timmy was sifting through this time. He sped past the revelations and years that followed up his last moments with Vicky, not even thinking of AJ coming out to everyone, the uneasy friendship he gained with Francis, him beginning his journey to accomplishment, focusing solely on two major items that followed after Her disappearance.

The foremost was to his new struggle, the dark liquid that seemed to calm his various sides and make him like he almost used to be, but then the alcohol was no longer enough, he would get right next to finally figuring out what happened then have it ripped from him. He found new substances to help him cope and he abused them more and more until he was found overdosing in his car one night. He had to fight and control himself away from the relief they caused him.

But what should have been more worrisome to him was the little voice he started to hear as more time passed between incidents, one almost exactly like his, but colder and angrier than he ever could be. It was the one that urged him further into his addictions at times, trying to get closer to the truth about where the missing parts had gone. It soon stopped the goading to drugs and drinks after it nearly killed both Timmy and the voice.

It would keep Timmy up late at night and sometimes even have conversations with him, helping him control the pain wreaking itself onto his soul, keeping it at bay while trying to solve the many mysteries of his life before. One night though Timmy was at the verge of sleep when it started whispering to him, haunting his moments of near unconsciousness.

**Yessss Timmy...Sleep well, we need the resssst in order to stay strong and healthy, we mussst find waysss... We mussst find THEM...We need Them back, they are misssssing, and I don't believe it isss like what ssshould have happened... You need to try harder...you NEED to remember THEM...**

Timmy Turner stood at his door, staring at the red haired nightmare that he wished would return someday. He flashed through all his memories in mere moments, remembering the pain and hurt, but also remembering the blessed moments of warmth with her and him connected, even through just kissing. He could swear as he was just staring there at the clearly uncomfortable and nervous Vicky, shuffling and gazing around in the hallway, that the Voice was grinning in the back of his mind.

**…...Ssshhe returnssss?...Thissss may be exxxxactly what we needed Timmy...**

'Yes', Timmy thought his reply, 'This is what I needed'

A/V: I was halfway through the last part when I realized its length and decided to split it, hopefully this will be good foundation and I can return to the main story, there will be more past moments to explain some things, but now to the future, or present. Also dropped hints but the Voice is Nega-Timmy


End file.
